Begin Again
by tomatolovers2
Summary: Francis is sad because Arthur left him for Alfred. In an attempt to make himself calmer he decides to go to his favorite cafe in the end of the block. That's when his life starts changing for better. - Shitty summary, sorry ;w;


Begin Again

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_

_But I do_

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_

_He always said he didn't get this song_

_But I do, I do..._

Francis sighed quietly as he adjusted the blue scarf around his neck when he felt the cold winter wind swaying through his silky hair as soon as he stepped out his house. That winter was certainly being the longest and coldest in years…and he couldn't say if it was due the weather itself or due the emptiness of his bed at night that would always leave him cold. The Frenchman slipped his hands inside his pockets as he kept walking down the block, not having a clue about where he was going…he just needed some fresh air to brush Arthur away from his thoughts.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do_

He entered a small café in the end of the street and sat in the farthest table he could find. A tired sigh left his pinkish lips as he watched the cars passing by in the street and looked at the waitress when she brought his usual cup of coffee.

Today I brought a rose to brighten up your day, sweetie… - Elizavéta said with a chuckle as she handed the rose to Francis and kissed the top of his head.

Merci, Lizzy… - Francis said with a soft smile as he picked the rose and closed his eyes when he felt the kiss on his head, quickly waving at her when she walked away to serve another person.

Hm…I'm sorry for interrupting your coffee…but can I take a picture of you? – A man with shining emerald eyes and a bright smile asked as he approached Francis' table.

Excuse me? – Francis asked with a confused expression as he looked up at the man, feeling his cheeks heating up slightly as he looked at the man's smile, which seemed to warm up the whole café.

My name is Antonio, I'm photographer… I was looking around and you captured my eyes…the perfect photo… - Antonio said with a charming smile as he looked down at Francis, feeling his heart melting as he gazed inside the Frenchman's bright blue eyes. – Your eyes…they are like the ocean…

Erm…hm…merci? – Francis said with an embarrassed chuckle as he averted his eyes from Antonio's before watching with a curious look as the other sat in front of him. – Why do you want a photo with me?

Because like I said before…you captured my eyes…and when this happens I need to take the picture…- Antonio said with a warm smile as he leaned his chin in one hand and gazed at Francis. – So, may I? I pay a coffee for you if you accept…

Oui, oui…but just one…- Francis said with a soft chuckle as he watched Antonio adjusting the lenses of his camera and leaned his chin in one hand before smiling sweetly when the Spaniard started taking photos of him.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

Francis chuckled sweetly as he watched the way Antonio was laughing, finding really cute how his lips would curve up, making two beautiful dimples appear in his cheeks and how he would close his eyes briefly every time he clutched his stomach. He hadn't felt so happy in months…for the first time in months he wasn't thinking or talking about Arthur and how the Briton had left him for an American boy. For the first time in months someone had been able to make him genuinely laugh.

_You said you never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do_

And there was one day that I put glue on my father's paperwork because he forbade me from taking pictures…let's say that when he found out that it was me it wasn't very funny… - Antonio said with a chuckle as he sipped his coffee while looking at the pictures in his camera. – Look at this one…Francis, you're really gorgeous…

Merci, cher… - Francis said with a warm smile as he looked at Antonio and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he felt his cheeks heating up again.

You look like an angel…your eyes are so blue and your hair looks like a waterfall of gold…- Antonio said with a silly smile as he gazed intently at the camera, not being able to avert his eyes from Francis' smiling face in the screen.

You're making me blush, silly…- Francis said with a soft chuckle as he covered his flushed cheeks with a hand while looking at the street, feeling his face heating up even more when Antonio kissed one of his cheeks.

You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen…- Antonio said with a shy smile as he looked briefly at Francis before averting his eyes when he felt his own cheeks heating up.

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

Antonio watched in awe as Francis laughed happily, feeling himself melting with the sight of his blue eyes sparkling in joy while his lips would move smoothly with the sweet sound of his laugh. After months of sadness since Romano had left him to go back to his homeland…he was laughing and feeling happy…he wasn't talking or thinking about the Italian anymore.

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family  
Watches  
Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that  
And for the first time what's past is past_

Francis looked at Antonio as they walked toward his house but soon turned forward when he saw the Spaniard looking at him. The Frenchman smiled warmly when Antonio plucked a flower from a tree and tucked it behind his ear, making him blush.

I think I'll make you my model…you're dazzling like this…- Antonio said sweetly as he looked at Francis and took a photo a him as soon as the Frenchman smiled.

You'll let me spoiled like this…- Francis said with a chuckle as he picked the flower and sniffled on it before moving closer to Antonio as they walked.

_'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

Thank you for today, Antonio…I'm really glad that I met you…- Francis said softly as he stopped walking and turned toward Antonio as he gazed at the Spaniard.

I'm the one who needs to thank you… today was a great day and I think we should keep seeing each other…- Antonio said with a smile as he handed a black card with his cell phone to Francis. – I really loved you…I mean…your company…

Oui…today was perfect…- Francis said shyly as he looked briefly at Antonio and then stared at his feet, feeling his face heating up when the Spaniard lifted his chin and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Sí, really perfect…- Antonio whispered with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Francis' waist and pulled him closer when he felt the Frenchman responding to the kiss.

Maybe I can be your model…- Francis whispered with a playful chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and closed his eyes as they kissed under the moonlight, hoping that the winter wouldn't feel so cold from now on.


End file.
